Angle grinders are well known hand tools and are used with many attachments. One purpose is to prepare a smooth surface by rotational abrasion. All presently available floor grinders are designed to be used with the operator either standing upright, or crouching or kneeling. The upright operation limits the direction of movement of the grinder head to either forward and backward, or from side to side. The grinding head also cannot be easily floated in a circular motion from a standing position with good control. Upright grinders cannot be floated in a circular motion because it requires holding the grinding disc or head parallel to the floor without tipping it to one side while moving it in a circular motion. Due to the poor balance from the long handle and the leverage requirements to move in a circular motion this is almost impossible under normal operating conditions from a standing position. In the kneeling position however, the grinder can be floated with good control. It can be moved in a circular direction to give a smooth finish to the work, but this is physically damaging to the back and/or the knees due to the bent bodily position. In addition many available dust shrouds or hoods stick readily to the floor when vacuum is applied because they are made of flexible materials or do not have adjustable seals. This can prevent floating, or at best can make operation of the tool very difficult. It is important to achieve and maintain an efficient and low friction seal about the grinding disc and the dust shroud that allows sufficient air flow for efficient vacuuming of grinding dust, and is configured for grinding along a straight edge such as at a floor to wall intersection. Grinding tool dust shrouds of the prior art have not achieved this.